Secure and automated control of distributed energy and computation systems is critical to the growth and function of the global economy. Current SCADA, IEC 61850, IEEE 1547 and various IP-based smart grid control systems are vulnerable to cyber security attacks, physical attacks or malicious operators within the network. The proliferation of consumer-owned energy smart grid technologies, distributed energy resources and powerful computation systems present an opportunity for sharing-economy based, peer-to-peer control and payments for the production, curtailment, use or benefits of smart grid devices. The integration of these and other smart grid assets improve reliability, resiliency, flexibility, and efficiency of the electric delivery system and our economy.
Many of the recent advances in smart grid technology build on the foundation of two-way communication (sensing, metering, automation etc.) and computer processing. However, computation is mainly viewed and utilized as a means to execute and achieve these functions rather than a new class of distributed resources itself.